The New Girl
by RedHal
Summary: Lily Smith recently moved to the Big Apple.  While there, she meets some new friends.  However, due to the remarkable resemblance between her and his girlfriend, she stumbles across his deepest secret.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. First off, I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. That belongs to Disney. Second, this is my first American Dragon fanfiction that I wrote, so please be patient.

Summary: Lily Smith is new to New York. When she gets to school, she meets three new people all because she looks like the girlfriend of one of her new friends. After getting to know the three new friends and the girlfriend, she learns secrets and witnesses a battle between two enemies. During the battle, one of the friends sacrifices him/herself for another friend. Will the new friend survive, or will Lily begin to have survivor's guilt even though she doesn't have a black belt.

Chapter 1:

Fourteen year old Lily Smith was walking to her new school. Her family had just recently moved to NYC, and she was scared to death. She had heard horror stories about the city.

"ROSE!" she heard a boy call.

Lily kept on walking.

"HEY ROSE!" the boy called again.

Lily was now wondering why this "Rose" wasn't answering her boyfriend.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"HIYA!" She yelled pushing the Chinese boy against the wall.

"Calm down Rose!" the boy said. "It's me. Jake." 

"I don't know who you are." Lily said. "But my name is not Rose. It's Lily."

Jake looked down at her right hand.

"Oops. I am SO sorry." He apologized. "You just look like my girlfriend."

"So, you're not mugging me?" she asked.

"Heck no."

"Oh." She said as she let him go. "I'm sorry. I thought you were mugging me."

"Hey. The Jake-man does NOT harm_ innocent_ ladies. You're new to NYC aren't you?"

"Yeah. My family just moved here."

"Well, my friends and I will be more than happy to show you around."

0000

In the school,

"Hey Jakey!" an African American girl called before looking at Lily. "I…I thought you were sick, Girl?"

"Chill Trix." Jake said. "This is Lily. Lily. This is one of my best friends, Trixy. Lily's new to NYC."

"Nice to meet you." Lily said.

"Do you know you look Jake's girlfriend?" Trixy asked Lily.

"Apparently." Lily said. "Considering he called me "Rose"."

"So, how are we going to tell them apart?" Trixy asked.

Jake pointed to Lily's right hand. Trixy nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys." A boy with brown hair came. "Anything exciting happening?"

"Just a new classmate. Lily, this is Spud. Spud, Lily."

"Whoa. You know, you look JUST like Jake's girlfriend." Spud said. "Or ARE you her."

"We've already pointed that out Spud." Trixy said.

"So, are you two dating?" Lily asked Trixy and Spud.

"Eww. No way. My man is Kyle Wilkins." Trixy said.

"Of course, he still needs to discover you exist." Jake reminded her.

"Hold on." Spud said to Trixy. "You never told me we were dating!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Thanks for showing me around town." Lily said to her new friends.

"Don't sweat." Jake said.

"I probably should call my parents." She stated.

"Here. Use my cell." Jake said. "Aww man! It's dead. Aggh! My cell's dead!"

Jake broke out in a run.

"We can use the phone at Gramps' shop to call your folks." Trixy told Lily.

"Why is Jake running?" Lily asked.

"In case Gramps had been calling him."

0000

When the gang got to Lao Shi's shop, they found the old man yelling at Jake in Chinese.

"But Gramps, my cell was dead."

"Excuse me." Lily asked gently. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." Fu Dog said.

Lily gapped at the talking dog.

"Fu. Gramps. This is our new friend Lily." Jake told them.

"Whoops. My bad." Fu said.

"Y…you talked." Lily stated.

"Please don't tell your parents." Jake told Lily.

She picked up the phone and dialed her home number without taking her eyes off of Fu.

"Hi Mom. Lily. I'm fine. Just getting a tour of the city from some new friends. You don't have to rub it in. Hey Mom, what was the name of my twin sister? I thought so. Why? Because I was called that all day! I don't know! I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Twin sister?" Lao Shi asked.

"Yeah. She was kidnapped at birth because she had some dumb birthmark."

"A dragon wrapped around her wrist?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In the Dream Realm an hour later,

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked his girlfriend.

"Much better. It was just a 24 hour bug." Rose told him. "What are you doing napping?"

"Talking to you. I have to tell you something. There's this new girl named Lily…"

"Jake. Are you crushing?"

"No. But, she looks JUST like you." 

"How much like me?"

"Take away that birthmark and no one could tell you apart." Jake said with an I'm-up-to-something-look. "She said that her twin sister was kidnapped at birth."

"You've met my sister? What's she like? Is she anything like me?" Rose said taking Jake by the shoulders.

"I've only known her for a few hours. But her family is coming over for dinner tomorrow. Apparently, her…your Dad works with my Dad now."

"I wish I could come." She said.

"How about a study session tonight?" Jake suggested.

0000

An hour later,

DING DONG

Haley opened the door to reveal Rose.

"Hey!" Haley said to Rose. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose." Rose introduced herself.

"No way. You're too pretty to be dating my brother. What do you see in him?"

"Well, he's brave, loyal, true, and not a bad kisser either." Rose said as Jake came down.

"No way! You've kissed?" Haley asked her big brother interested.

"Yeah." Jake said before turning to Rose. "I was thinking we can cover mythology first."

"That sounds good." Rose said entering the house. "What was Rotwood wrong about this time?"

"Fairies and Pixies being the same thing." Jake said.

"No they're not." Haley said.

"I know that. You know that. And Rose knows that. But Rotwood doesn't." Jake said.

"No wonder you're failing mythology." Haley said. "But I want to hear about the kiss."

"It wasn't much." Rose said. "I was about to act like I was slaying him, and he lifted up my mask and kissed me on the lips."

"Slay? Mask?" Haley asked.

"C'mon Dragon. Race you to the top." Rose teased.

"You are so on." Jake told her.

The two lovebirds went up to Jake's room leaving a baffled Haley.

0000

"Hey. Fu Dog?" Haley said in the phone. "What do you know about Jake's girlfriend?"

"Oh! Rose? Well, she's our spy in the Huntsclan."

"So she works for us?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure you've heard of Huntsgirl."

"My brother is dating the Huntsgirl?!" Haley asked.

"That's right kid." Fu said. "Oh. Got to go. Pizza's here."

BEEP

Haley hung up the phone.

DING DONG

Haley opened the door to reveal Lily.

"I thought you went upstairs with Jake." Haley said.

"No." Lily said confused. "I'm Lily. I just wanted to ask your brother something. Trixy gave me the address."

"He's upstairs. Let me go get him. Make yourself comfortable."

0000

"That is so false!" Rose argued.

"Not according to Rotwood." Jake said.

"There are days in that class I want to just come out and say that I've seen these creatures." Rose said.

"I know. There are days when I just want to dragon-up in front of the class."

The door opened to reveal Haley

"Go away, Haley!" Jake said.

"You have a guest." Haley told her brother.

"Excuse me." Jake said to Rose.

Jake left the room first. Rose started to follow him, but Haley dragoned-up.

"Listen." Haley threatened as she flew up in Rose's face. "If you harm my brother in ANY way, you will have ME to deal with. And I'm getting pretty good at this dragon training."

"Don't worry." Rose said to the young dragon. "I have no intention of harming him. We stage our fights."

"Okay. But if he gets hurt by you, then you are going down!"

"Jake's lucky." Rose said.

"How so?"

"That he has you to watch his back."

0000

"What kept you?" Jake asked his girlfriend.

"Let's just say Haley is looking out for you." Rose told him. "I've only met your sister, and I can tell you have a great family."

"I'm sure yours is as well." Jake said. "Speaking of which, Rose. Meet Lily. Lily. Meet Rose."

The two girls starred at each other. The sisters were meeting each other for the first time in fourteen years.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You must be Rose." Lily said.

"And you're Lily." Rose added.

The two hugged.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Lily sobbed.

"I've been keeping an eye out ever since I discovered the truth." Rose added.

Jake watched the reunion from a distance as Haley came down.

"I can't believe how much you look like me." Lily said. "Mom and Dad will be so happy when they see you."

"I can't go home with you." Rose said sadly. "The Huntsman doesn't know I know the truth."

"So, we have to be strangers?" Lily asked her sister.

"We can be friends." Rose corrected.

"We'll get you reunited with your family." Jake vowed. "Even if I have to do it myself."

"Jake. I…I wish, but as long as the Huntsclan…"

RING RING

Rose's cell was ringing.

"Yes Master." Rose said. "I'll be there."

She hung up.

"Central Park." Rose told Jake.

"Count on it, Huntsgirl. Plan 46?"

"That could work." Rose said. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Sis."

She and Jake ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

RING RING

Jake left his cell phone on the table.

"Hello?" Haley said answering the phone. "Jake's not here at the moment. Kidnapping at Central Park? Yeah. Rose was here. Okay. What should I tell Mom and Dad? Mom the truth. Will Dad buy it? Okay. See ya Fu."

Haley hung up and looked at Lily.

"Jake can handle it."

0000

"Give it up, Dragon!" Huntsgirl told the American Dragon.

"That phrase is not in my vocabulary." Jake said as he dodged her staff. "Dream date tonight?"

"Yeah." She said as she swung again. "I was thinking Venice."

"Sounds romantic." Jake said as he knocked the staff from her hands.

"WHOA!" Rose said just before Jake knocked her into a fountain.

"Much more romantic than this." She murmured as the water poured on her.

0000

The next day at school,

"Hey guys!" Trixy said. "Whoa!"

Lily and Rose were walking side by side. Rose was holding Jake's hand. He had apologized during the date about the fountain incident.

"Whoa!" Spud said. "I'm seeing double."

"No your not." Jake said. "Just Rose and Lily."

"That gives me an idea." Rose said looking over at Brad.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You can get Brad out of my hair." Rose said.

"Why would I date that jerk?" Lily asked.

"Great." Rose said sarcastically. "We both have similar taste in boys."

Suddenly, Jake started laughing while looking at his cell phone screen.

"What is so funny?" Trixy asked.

"Remember this?" Jake asked "I forgot about it."

The gang looked at the screen and saw a picture of Brad in a tutu.

"That was the day…night I realized I had a family." Rose reminisced.

RING RING

"Yeah." Jake answered. "WHAT?! But, school…I know there won't be a school left if I don't…I can finish today? Well, NOW I won't be able to concentrate. Thanks for the warning Fu. I'll see you after school."

Jake hung up with a serious look on his face.

"I thought we were going skatebordin' after school." Trixy said.

"That was before the…you-know-what showed up."

"The what?" Spud asked. "I don't know what."

RING RING

"Yes Master?" Rose asked. "A new one."

She paled.

"But Master….I understand. Tonight? Yes sir."

She hung up.

"He wants me to go after it." Rose said.

"You can't." Jake said. "Gramps and I barely escaped. And we had backup."

"What are we talking about?" Spud asked.

"I have to." Rose said. "Or it's back to the academy."

"Can't we just let the Huntsman and the…you know what finish each other off?" Jake asked.

"WHAT?!" Spud asked getting irritated that he didn't know what.

Jake whispered the answer to his friend.

"Oh. He's BACK?!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I want details!" Lily said in Lao Shi's shop. "What is the you-know-what?"

"You'll get them eventually. Being the sister of the Huntsgirl." Fu said. "Now, where's Jake?"

Trixy, Spud, and Lily went to the shop and Jake went with Rose.

"He went with Rose to help her slay it." Spud told his friend's grandfather.

"WHAT?!" Lao Shi and Fu yelled.

0000

"Remind me why you're here." Rose whispered to her boyfriend as they waited for the you-know-what to show.

"Diversion. You need to slay a dragon. We need this guy gone." Jake said in human form. "Oh no."

"What?" Rose asked.

"My family."

Sure enough, the Longs were walking in the park with another family showing the new comers around.

"The park sure is huge." The man, Bryan, said.

Bryan was a transfer to Jonathan's company.

"Of course." Jonathan said. "It's one the only green places in NYC. Perfect for picnics."

"Don't have one." Jake murmured.

"SUSAN! JONATHAN!"

"Uh oh. Gramps." Jake groaned as Lao Shi and the others showed up in his van.

"Dad?" Susan asked. "Violet. Bryan. This is my father, Lao Shi. Dad…"

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Lily said getting out of Lao Shi's van.

"Lily? You know the Longs?" Bryan asked.

"My parents?" Rose groaned. She banged her head on a tree.

"Yeah. Well, at least Lao Shi, Haley, and Jake. Listen. You guys are in terrible danger."

"Yeah!" Trixy added. "There is, like, going to be a HUGE battle."

"Between who?" Susan asked.

"The Huntsgirl and the American Dragon vs…." Spud started

"Me." A deep voice said.

They all looked at the voice and saw a black and purple dragon land next to them.

It was the Dark Dragon.

"Right in front of Dad too." Jake groaned quietly.

"Is that a…?" Jonathan asked while freaking out.

A green flash came from the side, but bounced off of the Dark Dragon.

Everyone turned and saw two young huntsclan members.

It was 88 and 89.

Rose slapped her forehead.

"Uh oh." they said.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Hold on guys! He's mine!" Rose said as she sprung into action.

"HUNTSGIRL!" 88 yelled.

"We're saved." 89 stated.

"TRIXY! SPUD! LILY!" Rose yelled. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Not without you!" Lily yelled at her sister.

"We can handle this!" Rose told her.

"We?" Susan asked.

"Dragon UP!" 

Jake flew out of hiding and joined the fray.

"Hey Dark D." Jake said. "Remember me?"

"American Dragon. You WILL join me." The Dark Dragon threatened.

"Ha. Don't think so, Loser." Jake said before throwing fire at the evil dragon.

"Is it just me," Jonathan asked Lao Shi. "Or does that red dragon sound like Jake?"

He was talking to empty space for the Chinese Dragon also joined in.

Suddenly, the Korean Dragon showed up.

"Get ready, Huntsgirl." The Korean Dragon told the girl in the mask. "We shall weaken the Dark Dragon. When the time is right, you finish him."

"How many dragons are there in New York?" Violet asked.

"DRAGON UP!" a small voice yelled from a bush

A pink dragon came flying into the fray.

"Haley! No!" Jake told his sister.

"I can handle it." Haley said.

"Haley?" Jonathan asked confused

"Haley is a common name." Violet told her husband's co-worker.

Susan was watching too horrified to say anything.

"That's IT!" the Dark Dragon yelled.

He started to gather up black power.

"WATCH OUT KIDS! THAT BLAST IS DEADLY!" Fu shouted

Jonathan turned to the talking dog that belongs to his father-in-law

"I mean…woof?" Fu said.

The Dark Dragon aimed the attack at Huntsgirl and Haley who were right next to each other.

"ROSE! HALEY! NO!" Jake yelled as he started to fly in their direction.

The Dark Dragon released the attack.

TBC

A/N: Will Jake get there in time? Or will his little sister and girlfriend be hit? Stay tune.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The rest happened so fast. The other members of the huntsclan appeared just in time to hear the dog announce what the Dark Dragon was doing. The Huntsman was going to do something before the Dark Dragon finished off his intern.

To everyone's surprise, Jake Long, the American Dragon, Protector of all things magical, flew over to Huntsgirl and Haley and pushed them out of the way, taking the attack for himself. Pushing Haley out of the way didn't shock them as much as when he pushed Huntsgirl, his sworn enemy, out of harms way.

"JAKE!" Susan, the dragons, Fu, Trixy, Spud, and Lily yelled.

"No." Haley whispered when she saw her brother and flew to his side.

When Rose got up from her face down position on the ground, she saw Jake laying still where she had been standing. When she realized what had just happened, she got an angry look in her eye and jumped into action without thinking.

"This is for Jake!" she yelled before setting her staff on slay and piercing the chest of the Dark Dragon. She pulled her staff out and whacked him hard behind the left ear.

The evil dragon fell down dead.

"Well done, Huntsgirl." The Huntsman said. "Now, finish the rest off."

The dragons got into battle position.

"No." Rose said.

"Excuse me?"

"No." Rose repeated.

"Listen to me, Huntsgirl…"

"NO! You listen!" She yelled. "All my life, you've told me that all dragons were evil! You also told me that my parents were dead! Well, I know the truth! Using the Dream Bracelet, I went into my subconscious and discovered that you KIDNAPPED me from my parents and twin sister. If anything, YOU'RE the one who's evil! I'm THROUGH being Huntsgirl!"

She took a deep breath before continuing

"I'll make you a deal. Let me go, and I won't kill you."

"You wouldn't dare." The huntsman said.

"Wanna bet?" she said starting her staff up again. "I've stunned you before. And I'm angry enough right now to kill."

"Treachery will NOT be tolerated."

"You kill her, and you'll have to kill me." Lily said after stepping on 88's foot and grabbing his staff.

"Kill Lily, and you'll have to kill me." Trixy added doing the same thing for 89.

"Kill Trixy, and you'll have to kill me." Spud said.

"Kill my brother's friends and you'll have to kill me." Haley added.

The rest of the Longs (minus Jake), Sun Park, Lao Shi, Fu, and Smiths stepped forward.

Suddenly, leprechauns, unicorns, fairies, trolls, and other magical creatures appeared.

"Going somewhere?" a light blue dragon asked the huntsman as he tried to make a break.

"The Dragon Council!" Fu exclaimed before adding under his breath. "Took them long enough."

"Well, it looks as if we have a small dilemma." A yellow dragon stated looking at Rose.

"What's that, Sir?" Rose asked with respect.

"On one hand, you killed our number one enemy." The blue one said. "On the other hand, you work for our number three enemy."

"If I might say Councilors," Lao Shi said still in Dragon form. "Huntsgirl had been spying for us for six months now."

"Six Months?!" Huntsman said as he was apprehended by some dragons.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed. "I wouldn't have done it without…JAKE!"

She ran to her fallen boyfriend who was now in human form.

"Jake?" She asked as she rolled him gently to his back.

The American Dragon was still.

"Jake. Please. Wake up." Rose begged.

"Jake?" Susan added as she ran to her son.

The rest of the gang joined.

"Uh? What's going on here?" Jonathan asked.

"We have to take him." The yellow dragon said. "We MAY be able to save him."

"Will we see him again?" Susan asked.

"We will try to get him back to you." The yellow dragon said as he picked the boy up. "Let us hope it is not too late."

"Take care of him." Rose begged.

"We will, Huntsgirl." The blue one said.

"No." she said. "I'm not Huntsgirl. Not anymore."

She took off her mask.

"My name…is Rose." She added.

Violet, Bryan, Jonathan, and Susan gapped in shock for different reasons.

Violet and Bryan were gapping at the fact that this could be their long lost daughter. Jonathan was still gapping over that fact he married into a family of dragons. Susan was gapping at the knowledge her son was dating his mortal enemy.

Rose turned to her real family.

"Rose?" Violet asked.

Rose took off her right glove to reveal her birthmark.

"My baby!" Violet cried as she embraced Rose. "You're so grown up."

"Mom!" Rose cried as she returned the embrace.

0000

That night,

"Rose." Lily said starring up at the top of the bunk bed.

Lily was on the bottom and Rose was on the top.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." Rose said. "I can't sleep." 

"Neither can I." Lily admitted. "Rose. I feel responsible for what happened to Jake."

"Why? You weren't fighting. And you weren't the one pushed out of the way."

"I guess it's survivor's guilt. I nearly lost you tonight and instead, your boyfriend was hit."

"Lily." Rose said peering over the side to look at her twin. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I was there. I could have done something."

"Hey. Jake's the American Dragon. He'll be okay in no time."

Rose pulled her head back up and starred at the ceiling.

"At least," she said to herself. "I hope he will."

She pulled out her dream bracelet from under her pillow and put it on. It was in vain, because the door to Jake's mind was locked.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In the Long household the next morning,

"Are you okay?" Susan asked her husband.

"This explains a lot." Jonathan said after a night of thinking. "The fire alarm, the burnt curtains, Jake being late all the time, why your father hates me…"

"I'm sorry I never told you." Susan apologized. "I've been trying to find the right way to tell you since we were dating. It wasn't supposed to go like this."

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Haley said as she came downstairs. "Is Jake home yet."

"Not yet, Sweetie." Jonathan said before turning to his wife. "So, are YOU a dragon?"

"No. It skipped my generation." Susan stated.

"I'm one!" Haley said. "Dragon Up!"

Jonathan watched his little girl turn into the small pink dragon.

"Well, I have to admit, you are a cute little dragon." Jonathan said.

"So, you're not angry?" Haley asked as she flew to his lap and transformed back.

"Well, I'm a little upset I wasn't told the truth." Jonathan admitted. "But, I suppose you had your reasons."

DING DONG

"I'll get it." Susan said.

She opened the door to find her father.

"Anything?" Susan asked.

"They are trying their hardest." Lao Shi stated as he entered and Susan closed the door.

"I'm so scared." Susan admitted as she leaned on the door.

"Jake can handle it." Jonathan stated.

"Grandpa?" Haley asked. "What will happen IF Jake….well, you know?"

"Then you will become the American Dragon, Young one." Lao Shi truthfully told the girl.

Haley went silent

DING DONG

Susan opened the door and saw an African man carrying an unconscious Jake. He was breathing again, but his breath was labored.

"Well?" Susan asked.

"We've done all we could." The man said. "The rest is up to Jake."

"His room is upstairs." Susan directed. "I'll show you."

The mother showed the man to Jake's room. The African Dragon gently laid Jake on the bed.

"Is there anything we need to know?" Susan asked.

"He needs rest." The man said. "If…When he wakes up, give him something to eat. Broth would be the best thing for him in his present state. Also, he will not be able to…how did he put it? "Dragon Up" for a while."

"Thank you for your help." Susan thanked the dragon elder.

0000

The next week,

KNOCK KNOCK

Susan left the kitchen and opened the door to find Lily, Rose, Trixy, and Spud.

"Hi Mrs. Long." Trixy said. "Is Jake up yet."

"Not yet." Susan said.

"Oh." They said.

"I vill be the judge of tat." A man with a German accent said behind the kids.

"Mr. Rotwood?" Lily asked.

"Ah Ah! PRINCIPAL!"

"Whatever." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Rotwood went past the kids and up the stairs.

"Come right on in." Susan said sarcastically. "No wonder Jake hates him."

Rotwood looked in each room until he came to Jake's.

"Okay Mr. Long." Rotwood said. "Playtime is over. You've 'ad your fun, but missing an ENTIRE veek of school? Tsk tsk."

Jake was still except for his labored breathing.

"You really are injured." Rotwood said.

"Told you." Trixy said.

"Vell, I must be going." Rotwood said leaving.

"Good riddance." Rose said when he was gone.

"Hey Rose!" Trixy said as she realized something. "Have you been on a Dream Date with Jake?"

"Not lately." Rose admitted. "I've tried, but when I tried to enter his dream door, it was locked."

0000

The next week at four in the morning,

The door to Jake's room creaked opened and someone tiptoed in. The figure dragged a chair over to the side of the bed, and climbed onto it.

"Jake?" Haley asked. "Are you awake yet?"

Silence.

"Jake. You…You CAN'T…" Haley stated as tears welled in her eyes. "Whose mistakes will I learn from? Jake. Please. Wake up. The American Dragon is your thing. Not mine. It will hurt too much if I'm named American Dragon. Please Jake. Dad doesn't mind we're dragons. You HAVE to wake up. You're my big brother."

Haley covered her eyes as the tears fell. One tear fell on her brother's hand. She threw her head on the bed and started sobbing at the thought of losing her brother. Her hand fell close to where his laid. She was grateful everyone was still asleep. If not, she wouldn't be caught dead doing this.

She continued to cry even when she felt a hand grip hers. She lifted up her head to see her brother looking at her worriedly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he quietly asked her.

"Jake?" she asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

He nodded.

She launched into a hug only to hear him gasp in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"That's fine." He said. "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks." Haley told him. "We were starting to think…"

"Two weeks?" Jake repeated.

Haley nodded.

"We were so worried that you'd…" Haley started 

"Hey. You can't keep the Am. Drag. down for long." Jake told his sister.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "If I hadn't joined the fight…"

"I still would have to save Rose." Jake told her.

"What it Rose wasn't in trouble?"

"Then I still would have saved whoever was in trouble." Jake said.

"Even if it was just me being shot at?"

"Of course. You're my little sis. I have to look out for you."

"I've missed you." Haley sobbed as she climbed into the bed and gently hugged her brother.

"I'm back Haley." Jake told her as he gently returned it. "And I won't go anywhere for a while."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about…what I was doing when you woke up?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

Jake felt his sister relax and fall asleep in his arms.

He looked around his room and found the Dream Bracelet on his dresser.

0000

In the Dream Realm,

"And this door," Rose gave Lily the grand tour of the Dream Realm "leads to my dreams. This is where I discovered your existence."

"Where am I?" They heard Haley asked.

The twins looked around a corner and saw Jake and Haley.

"This is where I've been taking Rose on dates." Jake told his sister.

"Real romantic." Haley said sarcastically.

"JAKE!" Rose yelled as she ran to her boyfriend.

"ROSE!"

The two hugged.

"For future reference," Jake said. "My physical self would be in so much pain after that hug."

"I'll try and remember." Rose said. "Jake, you saved my life."

"You saved mine before." Jake said with a shrug.

"Go Lao Shi! Go Lao Shi! Go Lao Shi!" the quartet heard people chant.

"It's coming from Grandpa's door." Haley said.

The four opened the door and found Lao Shi disco dancing.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Lily stated.

"I REALLY didn't need to see this." Haley said.

"Let's leave Gramps to his dream." Jake said.

"Yeah." Rose agreed very disturbed.

"Haley? Wake up!" Susan's voice came

Haley disappeared.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Haley? Wake up." Susan said gently shaking her daughter.

"Wha?" Haley asked.

"What are you doing in Jake's room?" Susan asked.

Haley looked and found her brother still sleeping. This time, on his side.

"Mom!" Haley exclaimed. "Jake woke up!"

"Haley." Susan said gently. "The Dragon Council said that Jake's chances of surviving decreased."

"But…"

"Go get ready for school." Susan told her daughter.

"Jake really did wake up." Haley said as she left the room.

Susan sighed and sat down in the chair.

"I wish you _would_ wake up." Susan whispered.

Almost as if to answer her prayer, Jake's eyes opened. However, she was looking down at the floor, and didn't see. He reached for her hand and grasped it.

Susan took one last sigh and stood up. That was when she felt that her hand was being gripped.

"Jake?" she asked.

Jake smiled weakly at her.

"Thank goodness you're awake." She said as she gently hugged him.

Jake returned the hug ignoring the shoots of pain coursing through his body.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked her son as she felt his forehead.

"Tired, sore, and, I'd hate to say this, weak." Jake said truthfully as he sat up in bed.

"How about hungry?" Susan asked.

"That too." Jake said.

"I bet. You haven't eaten in two weeks."

Susan left and came back with a bowl of broth.

About halfway through the bowl, the front door opened with a BANG and two sets of footsteps came running up the stairs into Jake's room. Rose and Lily skidded past the bedroom and ran to the door.

"JAKE!" Rose called.

"Didn't we JUST go through this in the Dream Realm?" Jake teased.

"I was just making sure that it wasn't a dream. Relatively speaking." Rose stated as she made her way to her boyfriend. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I would do ANYTHING for you, Rose." Jake said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We'll come back by after school with the others." Lily said.

0000

At four o'clock,

Jake had already gotten a check up from a Healing Dragon. He was going to be back in action in another month. Now he was waiting for his friends and father. Susan had told him that Jonathan knew about the whole dragon thing.

"You're awake!" Spud yelled when he arrived with Trixy, Lily, and Rose.

"Hey Spud. Hey Trixy." Jake greeted as he sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Trixy asked.

"Sore." Jake answered. "But I'll live."

"You will NEVER believe what Rotwood said today." Rose said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Mermaids can't live above water." Lily stated.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked "What about Miss. Dolsetto?"

"That's why we know it's a bunch of…well, you know." Trixy said.

"Hi Jake!" Haley said as she came running into the room. "I drew this for you."

Jake took the card from his sister.

GET WELL SOON, JAKE

LOVE HALEY

In the inside fold, it had a picture of a dragon.

"Thanks Haley." Jake said giving Haley a gentle hug.

"Hello?" Jonathan called as he walked into the house.

After a few seconds, they heard footsteps come running up the stairs. Jonathan Long appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. Susan had told him that Jake was up.

"Uh. I hear my Grandma callin' me." Trixy said knowing that this was going to be awkward.

"You do?" Spud asked. "Wow. You have great hearing."

Trixy grabbed her friend and dragged him out of the room followed by Rose and Lily as Jonathan walked up to his son's side.

"Hi Dad." Jake said a little uneasy.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Jonathan said hugging Jake gently.

Jake returned the hug.

"I guess this explains why I've been coming home so late." Jake said.

"Yes." His father said. "Your mother explained everything." 

"You're not mad?"

"I was a little for being lied to." Jonathan said. "But, I figured you had your reasons. Considering…you know how I can be."

"I love you, Dad." Jake said.

"Wow Jake." Haley said. "You've actually verbally admitted…"

"I know. This near-death experience taught me a few things." Jake told his sister. "Like life's too short."

"Ah. You are awake, Young Dragon." Lao Shi said in the doorway.

"Gramps. Fu." Jake said as he acknowledge the older man and dog.

"Good to see ya up, Kid." Fu added.

"Thanks." Jake said. "What exactly happened after…the last thing I remember was seeing Rose and Haley in trouble and getting them out of the way. Then pain and I blacked out."

"After you were hit," Fu explained. "Rose went all Huntsgirl and slew the Dark Dragon. Then the Huntsman told her to kill the other dragons, but she flat out refused and threatened him. When he and the rest of the Huntsclan tried to escape, the Dragon Council showed up and apprehended them. Gramps vouched for Rose and she was happily reunited with her family."

"Thanks G." Jake said to his grandfather.

0000

Two weeks later,

RING

"Okay class." Sun Park said in home economics. "Today, we shall…"

The door opened to reveal Jake on a pair of crutches with Rose and Lily following close behind him carrying his backpack. (Rose was the one carrying the backpack)

"Sorry I'm late." Jake apologized. "I'm still getting the hang of these."

He handed her a piece of paper that "explained" his absence.

"It's good to have you back, Jake." Sun told the boy.

"Thanks." Jake said as he made his way to his seat.

"Psst. Long." Brad whispered. "What's with the crutches?"

"Accident at Gramps shop." Jake lied. "I was, uh, stocking some large TVs and they… fell on me. They hit some stereos that were on and I was shocked. Literally."

"Ouch." Stacy winced.

"The truth's more exciting." Lily whispered to her sister.

"True. But not believable." Rose replied.

"Now that we all know where Mr. Long had been," Miss Park said. "Let's continue with our lesson."

0000

"I'm home!" Jake called when he got home.

"Call us if you need anything." Trixy said to her friend.

"I'll be fine Trix." Jake said. "You're talking to the Am-Drag here."

Rose smiled. Jake was still his same self, just a _**little**_ bit more mature.

"C'mon Rose." Lily said. "We need to get home. Mom's cooking pasta tonight."

"Sounds good." Rose said to her sister.

"Dream date?" Jake asked.

"Okay." Rose answered. "And when you get off those crutches, how about a REAL date?"

"A real one?" Jake repeated.

"Of course. Without the Huntsclan watching us, we can do whatever we want."

"Eh hem." Lily said.

"Within reason." Rose added.

"Definitely within reason." Jake agreed.

Everyone laughed. Except Spud.

"What wouldn't be "within reason"?" he asked confused.

"Forget about it Spud." Jake said.

0000

A week after he went back to school, Jake got off the crutches and was able to do his dragon duties again. Rose and Lily joined Spud and Trixy as his sidekicks.

When Brad found out that Rose was going out with Jake, he attempted to teach Jake a lesson about taking his girl. Unfortunately, messing with the Am-Drag wasn't his smartest idea. Jake evaded the attacks each time. And then when Rose discovered what Brad was doing, she went all Huntsgirl behind Jake's back.

The bully left the group alone from then on.

The End

A/N: That is the end of my very first American Dragon fanfiction. I have a few more that have nothing to do with this except for names. I'm still working on my Harry Potter fanfictions. I've just had some more inspirations for more stories.


End file.
